Pureblood Mainia
by PinkPygmyPufff
Summary: Triplets. One father. Six orders. How hard can it be to keep? Well, harder than it should be.
1. Chapter 1 - Orders

Pureblood Mania

Nicoletta, Natalia and Nathaniel Nott walked into their fathers study with pale and nervous faces. The three were triplets, in fact they were identical. Nicoletta and Natalia could not be told apart, even by their own parents. They both had thick, luscious, dark midnight blue hair that had a slight wave to it. Their hair just brushed the tip of their shoulders. They were both incredibly pale, but not Malfoy pale. No, their skin had that brush of color to it, hinting that they were pale because they spent so much time inside. They both had full, dark lips and small noses. Their eyes were a dark blue. Both girls loved quidditch. They could hours playing it in the backyard. Their mother made them cover up when they went outside, so they stayed pale, but the girls didn't mind. As long as they got to play quidditch they were fine. To friends they were referred to as Nic and Nat. To adults, strangers and their parents, they were Nicoletta and Natalia. But the two girls were never alone, another person had to complete the trio.

That person was Nathaniel, or Nate. Like the girls he had the inky black hair and dark blue eyes but he had the tan skin of a seasoned quidditch player. His hair fell limply into his eyes, as was the fashion. To most older girls, he was a teen heartthrob still growing up. He was tan and muscled, dressed impeccably but still had this casual air around him like his sisters. Needless to say, there really was not many differences between the three. They all stood still and nervous as they sat down in the stiff and formal seats across their fathers desk in his study.

Their father surveyed them for a moment. The girls were dressed in flowy cream button down shirts. However, they were the stiff material he wore. It was a more causal type of material, yet it gave the wearer a sharp vibe. They also wore dark blue jeans that reached the middle of their calfs before being rolled. To complete the outfit each girl wore brown sandals and gold jewelry. Nathaniel wore a dark blue Puddlemere shirt and tan shorts. He nodded his approval of their outfits before leaning back into his chair. The triplets or trio, were leaving for Hogwarts in a few hours, he needed to set some ground rules. He cleared his throat and the only reaction he got was the flicker of Natalia's eyes. They had clearly been talking, well telepathically. They were telepaths.

"So, you leave for Hogwarts today." He began. The siblings all nodded their heads at the same time in perfect sync.

"I have some expectations of you." He continued. "You must achieve perfect grades. If that means helping each other out on tests," He was referring to they're telepathic ability and paused to see if they followed, he got a nod, "or splitting the workload up among you and copying it," he paused again for affect, "do it."

"As for houses. I do not want you in slytherin." Not a single emotion flickered across any of their faces. He had raised them well. He knew they were actually surprised. "I repeat, do NOT get put into Slytherin. We must restore the Nott name, after your grandparents," he spat the word, "ruined it. I want you in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Preferably Ravenclaw. No Hufflepuff either." He paused to take a breath. "No spouting pureblood mania. If I hear of it, your broomsticks are taken away for a full year." The siblings all quickly nodded their head, he knew the threat itself could make them refuse to speak for a year. They loved flying too much.

"Now, please make an effort to get onto your houses team. Oh, and you three all have to be in the same house. If you don't, same threat." He glared at each of them in turn. "Make small talk with the Weasley's if you must. No friendships no battles. You must be write home once a week, each of you. Any questions?" A slight shake of head from each of them. "You are excused." Nate rose first before pulling each girls chair out for them like a gentleman. Like he was raised. Theodore was determined to raise the Nott name to greatness again, even if that meant controlling his children. With a sigh, he watched the door close behind them, glad he only had to send three more children off to Hogwarts after them. Another pair of triplets.

The moment the door closed behind them Natalia instantly began chatting. " _What house?"_

 _"Gryffindor." Nic replied firmly. "Ravenclaw's too boring."_

 _"Like father." Nate replied dryly. Natalia fought to keep her face still as they walked down the hall to the front door. "Gryffindor it is. Father is certainly focused on making the Nott name great again."_

 _"So, do you think we should make friends with the Wotter's?" Nic asked._

 _"I think we should. We can do what we want with our lives." Nate answered._

 _"Well I think we should meet them first. Than decide." Nat announced as their mother appeared._

"Stop talking darlings. And make sure you talk aloud when we you get on the train. It makes people nervous." The triplets had inherited many things from their mother. They had the same color skin and hair, but they all had the facial features of a Nott and the thick hair.

"Yes mother." They replied simultaneously.

"And don't do that. It's uncanny. Now hurry along, the limousine is waiting." The triplets walked out the door quietly. The family's limousine waited in the front yard on the stone brick driveway. Together they got into the car, the second pair of triplets already inside. Nika, Nick and Nathan. More n's. Natalia thought her parents were crazy. And on top of that, she had two older siblings, a pair of twins, named Noel and Nolan. All of the siblings were telepathic with their shared birthday siblings.

They were soon joined by the twins, who took looks more from they're father. They had dark brown hair but they had the dark blue eyes. Both twins had the tan skin of their father and were in Gryffindor. The younger triplets had golden colored hair, tan skin and light blue eyes. All of the girls of the family while the boys all wore different shirts.

 _"I'm bored." Natalia announced to Nic and Nate._

 _"Aren't you always?" Nic asked._

 _"Read the transfiguration book." Nate suggested._

 _"Already have done it. Twice. And it was boring!"_

 _"Fine, what is the key concept in learning how to transfigure?" Nate quizzed her._

 _"To think of it already doing as you asked. For instance, if you are turning a rock into a leaf, you must think of the rock as a leaf as you perform the spell. The same goes for charms. In order to do Wingdarium Leviosa you must think of the feather already in the air." Nat answered without skipping a beat._

 _"And the scientistic name of the Fanged Wolf Hound plant, found in the swam areas of Brazil?"_

 _"The Canis Lupus Texere."_

 _"And what language is that from?"_

 _"It was depicted from latin in the early eighteenth century."_

 _"Nicoletta! Do you remember anything else that was ins subscript and Natalia may not of read?"_

 _"You do realize that is hopeless right Nate? Having a photographic memory means you remember everything." Nicoletta or Nic responded._

 _"Just try." Nate pleaded._

 _"Fine. What type of stone was Albus Dumbledore's grave made from?" Natalia thought for a moment. "Marble."_

 _"Correct. Where was it mined?"_

 _"It was not mined. It came from the earth as a blessing and a gift in his honor."_

 _"Correct again. You know, we have a good chance of being put in Ravenclaw."_

 _"But we don't like to learn. We only know the books already because mother forced us to read them." Nate pointed out wisely._

 _"That is true." Natalia answered just as their father got into the limousine and it started moving._

"So, have you children already read your books?" He asked them.

"Of course Father." Nate replied. Nic and Nat kept silent, as their mothers wish.

"Alright then, what happens when you mix wolfs fang and ground proxy root Natalia?"

"You will get a explosion, as long as a distinct smell of blueberries. The explosion will be bright blue, according to _Potions; A New Adventure By Jack Brown_." Natalia answered smoothly.

"And the prime concept of learning charms Nicoletta?" Their mother asked.

"The prime concept of learned charms is to imagine it already happening. For instance, in order to do Wingdarium Leviosa you must think of the feather already in the air." Nicoletta replied, borrowing Natalia's words from their earlier conversation.

"Final question is for you Nate. What is the brightest star in the Scorpius constellation?"

"Antares." Nate answered confidently. Scorpius was their cousins name, who was coming to school with them this year, and his owls name was Antares. The triplets all had pets as well. They each owned a different pet. Nate had a owl named Starlight. Starlight was all black with white dots on her wings. Nicoletta and Natalia both had pet cats. Nicoletta's was all black with a white dot on her forehead named Estrella. Natalia's was all white with one black dot on her forehead named Nigrum Stella, which meant black star, in latin. When they had gotten them and named them their family had stared in disbelief.

"So essentially, you all got pets and named them Star?" Noel had asked gobsmacked.

"Yep!" Natalia had answered happily.

"Merlins pants, you guys are crazy." Nolan had announced. Natalia looked around the car as they drove to a safe apparition spot. Noel and Nate appeared to be deep in conversation, telepathically of course. Her mother fiddled with her earring as her father read a small book. The younger triplets were tossing a quaffle back and forth, they were quidditch obsessed like the older triplets.

"We are apprating in 3…" The voice of a servant came over the intercom. "2…1…" Natalia felt the familiar whoosh and her stomach drop to her feet before she opened her eyes again. They were driving along the streets in crowded London.

"We will arrive at Kings Cross in five minutes." Natalia sighed and gestured to the younger triplets to let her join the passing circle. After a couple rounds she tossed it back to Nike, who tossed it to Nick, who tossed it back to Natalia, who tossed it to Nathan. Seconds later they had developed a complex passing pattern. Natalia furrowed her brow as she concentrated on remembering who to pass to and to pass quick.

The car slid to a quick stop and Natalia slid into Nate who quickly reached out and grabbed Nicoletta to keep her from sliding into the mini bar. Oh right! The mini bar! Natalia excused herself from the passing circle and grabbed a cocktail glass and put it on the 'replenisher'. Frowning she looked over the menu. Orange, apple or cranberry juice, flavored water, milk, gatorade, lemonade, or soda. No juice, that was too acidic and gave her a upset stomach. She had milk this morning and lemonade, gatorade and soda was for the afternoon. She clicked water and got lemon and basil. Quietly she sipped it as she watched the city fly by out the window. In twenty minutes she would escape her parents. Sighing she decided to talk to her siblings.

 _"So, are you guys excited to leave?"_

 _"Damn right you are." Nate replied. She knew he couldn't wait to escape the stuffy house._

 _"Yes! I can't wait to get to learn and meet new friends and fly whenever I want!" Nicoletta replied happily, even though her face was void of emotions._

That year the ban on brooms for first years had been lifted and their parents had bought them brand new ThunderBolts. There were LighteningBolts and SilverSmith's on the market, but the ThunderBolts had fitted the triplets the best. The wood had notch's in just the right place for the triplets to hold on and was the perfect length with space to grow. The seat was extra high for them too, they all had long legs. Natalia let a rare smile creep across her face. Oh, how she loved that broom. She could twirl and dance through the air like nobody's business. The broom could accelerate from 0 to 105 mph in ten seconds and could still turn tight corners. It was the perfect broom for a chaser.

"What are you smiling about Natalia dear?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about my new broom." Natalia responded honestly. She could not lie to her mother, she saw right through it and she would rather not leave on that note.

"Of course." Her mother let her own rare smile grace her face. "You hope to make the team this year, do you not?"

"Yes mother, I do."

"Well then, send home what you would like for your birthday, and knowing you its going to be new quidditch gear." Natalia nodded her head. She had an eye out for the new QuidditchTech gloves. They were made of enchanted swan hide. Soft and pliable, waterproof and protective. She also needed new arm guards, she kept breaking the seams. And if she made the team, plenty of bruise and scar ointment.

"We have arrived." The servant, class in a tuxedo, opened the side door. Father climbed out first, followed by the twins, who were followed by the young triplets. Nate easily climbed out before giving a hand to Nicoletta and then helping Natalia. Natalia climbed out gracefully with a murmured thank you. She watched a few boys who were hanging out in front of Kings Cross jaws drop at the sight of her family. They were all part veela, courtesy of her mother who was from Russia. Natalia was one quarter veela, three quarters wizard. With a sigh she gave quick nod to the servant who gave her her cart, which already had her trunk and bag stacked onto it.

Once everybody was ready they walked into Kings Cross. They quickly walked through the wall before Nate helped her and Nicoletta load their trunks onto the train before returning to their parents. Scorpius, Lyra and his parents stood with their parents. He looked relieved to see them.

"Merlin, this ginger man kept pointing me earlier. It was super weird." He told them as they passed him to say good bye to their parents.

Her mother hugged her. "Try to stay out of trouble honey." Her father also hugged her, even though it very short and stiff. "Remember what I said." Was all he told her before moving onto Nate. Natalia walked over to they younger triplets. "Bye guys."

"Oi! Were not all males here Nat!" Nika told her. "Love ya too sis!" Natalia called love her shoulder as she went over to stand with Scorpius and Lyra. Nat rolled her eyes. "I hate this stuff. It's all fake. They don't actually care."

"Merlin, I know." Lyra responded before rolling her eyes as well.

"They probably think our families are crazy." Scorpius said, gesturing to the many photographers and journalists around them.

"I know right? I mean, two sets of twins and two sets of triplets, all of them telepaths. Something is sooo wrong with our genetics." Nicoletta announced walking over. They all burst out laughing.

"Ready to escape to freedom?" Nate asked as he appeared by her side.

"Do you even need to ask that question?" Natalia questioned.

"Lets just go already." Scorpius sighed as they made their way onto the train as a sharp sound whipped through the air along with the ringing of a bell. They climbed aboard and ceased talking as people stared at them.

 _"Merlins Bollocks. Why do we have to be part veela again?" Nicoletta grumbled in their heads as they walked down the aisle._

 _"Apparently to get you married off, well anyway I bet ten sickles thats what Father thinks." Nate replied._

 _"Oi! I ain't a animal!" Natalia cried out._

 _"Well, aren't you piece of work." Nate commented dryly._

 _"Nate! That wasn't even a good pun!" Nicoletta whined._

 _"Why else would I use it?" Natalia and Nicoletta whacked him in the head at the same time._

 _"Hey! That one hurt!"_

 _"Do I need to whack anymore sense into you?" Natalia asked him as she adjusted her bag._

"Oi! You three! Quite talking! And help me find a room!" Scorpius told them.

"We weren't talking!" Natalia protested.

"Yah! We were sending thoughts!" Nicoletta added. A couple people who had bee staring looked at hem weirdly.

"Like that is any different?" Lyra pointed out.

"Do I need to list them for you?" Natalia asked sweetly.

"As much as I loove to hear you five argue about the difference between talking aloud and being telepathic can you please move out of the aisle and into the empty compartment?" Noel asked them from behind.

"You know Nott, it would be easier to just hex them." A voice drawled behind the Nott's and Malfoy's. Nolan sighed rather loudly. "Shove off Potter." He said as he turned around to face the boy.

 _"I want to hear this, go ahead into the compartment, I will be right in." Natalia told Nicoletta and Nate._

 _"You owe us the details." Nicoletta threatened as she stepped inside._ Nate tapped Scor on the shoulder and whispered something. Scor turned and stared at Lyra for a moment before stepping inside, Lyra joining Natalia against the wall.

"You know Nott, it must be weird to have so many identical people in your family. I mean like, you guys breed like rabbits." Nolan's face remained impassive but Natalia saw his ear twitch, his tell tale of being angry. She decided it was time to step in.

"You know Potter, that's interesting coming from somebody related to the Weasley's." She paused, imitating his drawl. "I mean like, you guys make up half the school's population." She smirked as he turned his attention to her. She leaned against the wall casually, examining her finger nails. After being to so many christmas dinners with the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Rosier, Parkinson, Rowley's and Greengrasses, she had become quite good at comebacks.

She felt Potter appraise her for a moment before speaking. "And I suppose you are?"

"Natalia Alpha Nott. And yourself?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He was dressed casually, HolyHead Harpies shirt and black shorts.

"You don't know me?" He seemed surprised.

"Of course I don't. Have I ever met you before," she snorted, "no. Why?" She answered her own question. "Because I have no interest in meeting a stuck up brat."

"Well, I am James Sirius Potter." He said proudly as if he had won the Quidditch Cup.

"Well, I am afraid I cannot 'pleased'," she put air quotes around the word, "to make your acquaintance."

"As I am most certainly not pleased to meet another rabbit Nott," he paused and looked at Lyra. "or two."

"Actually," Lyra looked at him. "I am Lyra Malfoy, Natalia's cousin."

"So a Malfoy than." James sneered. "How disgusting."

"Says the person who smells like they haven't showered in a month and rolled in pig slop." Noel countered.

"Notice how I smell do you? You must be another fan." Before anybody could react the Natalia drew her wand. James was the first to notice it. "You think you can duel me?" Natalia shut her eyes for the briefest moment before opening them. They were pure gold. She looked him dead on in the eye. She watched him tremble as Nicoletta, Nate and Scorpius all came out of the compartment. All of their eyes flashed gold.

"Your standing on dangerous ground Potter." Noel threatened. The moment she had seen Natalia's eyes she had thrown up shields over everybody except Potter.

"You think making your eyes gold is dangerous?" James taunted. The crowd that had gathered let out a loud gasp as Natalia darted forward, her wand whipping like lightening. To other crowds surprise, a single spell was cast from the black and white wand. The spells hit James and he collapsed to the ground before slowly getting back up. Natalia and her family stood before him, her golden eyes slowly faded back down to dark blue as did everybody else's. "Think twice before you cross us Potter. We are not to be taken lightly." She said softly before marching back into compartment, her friends following. The first person to break the silence was Nolan. "You know, I think she took more after Grandma Ivanov rather than Grandma Nott."

"Agreed." Noel said before walking down the aisle, off to find her friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adventures For A Gryffindor

The next few hours passed quickly. After the run in with Potter or James, there were too many Potters, they had all retreated to the compartment and stayed their. Nobody bothered the other than the candy lady and the twins and their friends.

Sadly they eventually got around into the topic of their parents wishes.

"What house does your parents want you in?" Lyra asked. Natalia exchanged a look with Nate. "Well," she answered slowly. "Father wants all three of us together and in Ravenclaw of Gryffindor otherwise he threatened to take away our flying privileges." Scorpius looked shocked. "He threatened to take away your brooms? But you guys need to practice! I mean like, watch you guys get signed to some huge name team as first string chasers!"

Nate sighed. "So, we decided on Gryffindor. Ravenclaw's too boring. What did your guys's parents tell you?"

"Same deal, but our threat is no Hogwarts." Lyra answered. Everybody burst out laughing. Draco would never follow through. Never.

"CHOCOLATE FROGS! ZONCOS LICORICE WANDS! OVER HERE!" The candy lady yelled as she walked past, the sudden pattering of footsteps as people ran past to get candy. Scorpius and Lyra both gave the infamous Malfoy smirk. "It pays to befriend the house elves." Lyra said as she opened her bag. She pulled out a huge basket, filled to the top with delicious food. They all eagerly reached into it.

It soon became evident that the basket had a undetectable extension charm on it. Delicious smells drifted out of the basket as they ate. Natalia eagerly ate a tomato, mozzarella, basil, and pesto sandwich. She loved how the flavors mixed so elegantly. Next to her Nate tore into a flame men-yon and Nicoletta ate a steaming bowl of mac n cheese.

"Damn, I wish we had house elves instead of old Mrs. Nettle." Nicoletta said as they ate.

"Salazar Slytherin I know." Nate replied as he reached for a bottle of lemonade.

"Your house elves know how to cook." Natalia informed the twins. Lyra giggled. "If you want more just send them a mismatched pair of socks each. They'll send you food every holiday."

"Will remember." Natalia replied and tapped her head before grabbing another sandwich.

"You guys act as if you've been starved." Scorpius observed when Nicoletta finished off another huge bowl of mac n cheese, while Nate finished eating. Nicoletta rolled her eyes. "Mother is striving to get Nat and I married off. We can't go outdoors useless we are fully covered and we can only eat 1000 calories a day. Its torture." Nicoletta shuddered. "And it's only plain salads. nothing yummy."

"No wonder you two are so skinny! I thought it was just from so much quidditch!" Scorpius burst out, shocked.

"Nope." Natalia shook her head. "We both only weigh 52 pounds. We both need to eat up and get some muscle for quidditch season otherwise we are not making the team." After that they started a wild round of exploding snap.

"BAM!" Natalia's cards exploded and she shrieked as the door opened, revealing a prefect.

"What is going gone in…" He noticed the cards and Natalia's face covered in soot.

"Scourgify." He waved his hand and Natalia was once again clean. "Please try to not set the cabin on fire. The Weasley's already did and I would rather not have to put out another one." He walked back out the door.

"Wait, he used magic? He was like a… Fifth year!" Nate noticed. Scor's eyes got an evil glint in them. "You didn't know we can use magic on the train?" He asked innocently, dropping his wand from his sleeve to his hand.

"Protego!"

"Aguamenti!" A stream of water burst from Scor's wand and hit Nicoletta's shield.

"Muffilato!" Nate managed to get out between laughs so the prefects wouldn't hear them.

"Suadena!" Sparks blazed out of Natalia's wand and burned a hole in Lyra's jeans.

"Oh your going down for that!" Lyra shrieked and leaped across the compartment, tackling Natalia to the ground. They knocked over a lamp but it was fixed with a quick reparo. They dueled for quite a while, trying out spells they have learned of. Eventually Scorpius disarmed them, with a quick "Expelliarmus!" He handed them back and Natalia ran her fingers over the smooth wood. Her wand was 12 inch, had unicorn, thestral and pegasus hair core and was made of unknown wood. According to Ollivlander who had made their wands, the three wands were very special.

The core types didn't exist together in any other wand. Ollivlander's great great great grandfather had made them as an experiment. One hair was plucked from a thestral, one from a unicorn. He broke each hair into three pieces. One piece of unicorn hair, one piece of thestral hair went into each wand. But a third hair had to be given. The third hair came from a pegasus, a creature known for being good and bad. His great great great grandfather claimed to have put the wand together, and watched it form itself. He repeated the process each time, and each time he was given a beautiful cream wand with ornate details on the handle. But each time, the details were different. On Natalia's wand they were feathers. On Nicolette's they were diamonds and on Nate's they were vines. Very few ever noticed the difference.

The rest of the ride went peacefully, and in no time they were changing into their robes and getting of the train. From her shoulder Ni, her nickname for her cat, mewed softly. Natalia reached up with her hand, and stroked her with a finger softly before whispering.

"Go to the castle Ni. Make sure my bags are good okay?" She got a high mew in response before Ni jumped off, trotting away with her tail held high. Natalia gave a soft chuckle before schooling her face to one void of emotion. She couldn't wear her heart on her sleeve. She took a deep breath before speaking in her mind.

 _"Ready to go?"_

 _"Ready." Nate answered._

 _"Ready." Nicoletta echoed Nate._

They joined the sea of students, pushing across to the side until they made it over to a tall man. They stood towards the front, their heads poking out in the crowd. She felt stares on her back. She wasn't sure if it was because of her veela blood, or because of her name. Nott wasn't a common household name, Malfoy was though and the twins stood to her right. Natalia finger her wand in her sleeve softly, running her hands along the feathers. She was always ready for any danger, something she prided herself on. Nicoletta stood to her left, and on Nicoletta's left stood Nate. Lyra stood next to her and on her other side was Scor. The boys flanked them for protection, their eyes briefly scanning the crowd for any danger. Natalia knew they were not well liked if recognized and they had been attacked in Diagon Alley before, in fact the most recent one was when they were getting their school supplies. Her father had quickly hexed the attacker before turning him in. Why the boys had purposefully put her in the middle, she didn't know. She could protect herself the best out of the girls. That was the one difference between her and Nicoletta. She could fire hexes like no problem while Nicoletta was a bit slower. Not by much, but by enough for Natalia to win the duel. Fractions of a second.

Natalia glanced over at her family's faces. They were all calm and silent. Even a accomplished aruor would never guess. It was known as the pureblood mask. Quietly Natalia returned her eyes to the man in front of her as the rest of the first years walked in.

 _"Who is he?" She asked._

 _"Don't you know?" Nicoletta responded, even in her head she sounded surprised._

 _"He looks like Rubeous Hagrid but he had brown eyes."_

 _"It is Hagrid. He just as blue eyes at the moment because of a burst of accidental magic from a family friend a couple weeks ago. It was all over the newspapers last week." Nate explained patiently._

 _"Your lucky you get to read the newspaper." Nicoletta replied._

 _"Yah, fashion magazines are boorrinng." Natalia agreed. Their mother refused to let the girls read the newspaper._

 _"It's mostly about the Wotter's and quidditch. Nothing special."_

 _"HOW IS QUIDDITCH NOTHING SPECIAL?" Natalia shrieked in her head._

 _"Calm down calm down. It's just the rankings. The real statistics are in the quidditch magazines mum lets you read." Nate attempted to assure her._

 _"Its not fair." Nicoletta whined. "It still had the most recent rankings. I have to worm the information out of Father."_

Suddenly Natalia felt something pierce her in the back. She turned faster than ever and has her wand firmly clutched in her hand in seconds. A girl with plain brown hair looked at her, wand in hand. "Something wrong veela?" Natalia flicked her wand. A powerful wind blew the mud into her face. "Careful." She growled before turning back around, flipping her hair as she turned, letting the boys ogle it. The girl would quickly be on their bad side. She smirked before turning back to her conversation.

" _Are their any Wotter's in our year?"_

 _"Yep. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Don't you pay attention to the social standing books mother gives us?" Nicoletta asked._

 _"No." Natalia retorted._

 _"Clearly." Nate added, earning him a whack on the head._

"Ahem." Hagrid cleared his throat and Natalia turned her attention to him. "Time to go down to the boats." He led the way down the rocky path, nobody followed. Shrugging Natalia went first. She glanced down at the beaten path. Little pieces of granite littered the path, it was going to be slippery.

 _"Watch out it slippery."_ She warned her siblings as she started down. She slid down the first part on her feet, nearly losing her balance but she didn't wave her arms or do anything horrendous. She carefully walked on the flat ground before picking up pace as she figured out how to grip the ground with her black converse. She heard a few shrieks as some people slid down the first part but she knew her family was fine.

"Bloody hell, how did the veela's do this?" She heard somebody grumble from the back. She followed Hagrid carefully as they made their way down the cliff. She slid a few more times but didn't fall. After a couple minutes they made it to the dock. She glanced at the water. Waves were crashing against the cliff sending up spray. A storm was rolling in.

"Hurry now! We need to beat the storm! We got new boats so its five to a bat now! Five to a boat!" Hagrid called out. Natalia stepped in the nearest boat, it was at the back of the fleet. Scorpius helped Lyra in and they were followed by Nate and Nicolette.

Natalia shivered and wrapped her cloak around her tighter as other first years walked past them quickly. Once everybody got into the boats it was beginning to drizzle.

"Anybody remember the water repelling spell?" She asked. They all shook their heads. Nobody remembered it.

"When I say three push your boat off the docks!" Hagrid yelled over the thunder. "One! Two! Three!" Scorpius and Nate heaved them off the dock quickly as a swell threatened to flip them. Natalia gripped the side of the boat hard and braced herself as Nate and Scorpius both gripped Nicolette and Lyra. The one downside to being the strongest was you had to fend for yourself. Swell after swell came and buckets poured from the sky. Her fingers ached and she shivered while clutching her wand to start warm. She had only read about DADA, not charms. She was beginning to regret the decision. The storm continued to get worse as they crossed the middle of the lake.

Suddenly a giant swell appeared and Natalia reached out to grnabthe side of the boat too late. She fell out, cold water dousing her. She screamed just before she went under. The cold water sent tingles across her skin. Her cloak weighed her down as she fought to the surface. She shrugged it off before bursting to the surface, another swell crashing down over her head. Send ducked down desperately before kicking back up. She couldn't find the boats. She let out a groan, that turned into a scream when she felt something tickle her foot. Before she could identify it, something wrapped around her waist and took off swimming, holding her above the water. She looked down. A giant, black, squid held her, racing below the water. Once the boats came back into view it dropped her and swam away. She fell back into the water and clutch her wand before swimming for the boats. It took her a moment to find hers as she fought over the swells. Eventually she gripped the side and swung back into the boat, shivering like mad. She looked down at her skin. It was tinged blue. Next she looked at her siblings and cousins. They all had their heads down, gripping the sides of the boat. They never knew she had been gone. She huddled back down as well until they docked again.

"Natalia your drenched! Where's your cloak?" Lyra looked at her in shock. Natalia shrugged. "I fell in. My cloak…" She walked around to the back of the boat. It was hooked onto the side. "Is right here." Lyra continued gaping at her before shaking her head. "Oh dear."

They fell in at the back of the first years this time, being led up to the castle. Natalia shivered and her teeth chattered. It was freezing out. Especially after being soaked to the bone. She looked at her reflection in a window as they passed. Her skin was still tinged blue. It had an odd effect on her. It made her dark blue hair glow even more and her eyes pop.

They were lead into a small room and told to get into a line. After some shuffling and more shivering on Natalia's part they got into one.

"They all here Hagrid?" A tall, frail looking woman strode into the room. A pin on her chest said 'headmistress'".

"Aye Professor Mcgongall." Hagrid responded. "One of the Nott triplets and Rose Weasley fell in but otherwise they're all good." When she was mentioned she saw the headmistress's eyes glide over her siblings before stopping and resting on her.

"Alright." The headmistress moved her gaze over everybody. "I will lead you into the Great Hall where you will wait until your name is called. When it is we will put the sorting hat on you and it will determine your house. Go to whatever banner has your house's name on it. Understood?" They all nodded. There was no saying no to this formidable woman.

"Follow me." Somehow she ended up at the front of the line when she had been aiming for the back. She sighed and followed the headmistress out into the Great Hall. She had put her cloak on again earlier when they had walked into the building. She shook her blue hair out of her face as the headmistress gestured for her to stop and hold the line. She stopped and turned to face the crowd. A few locked gazes with her before flitting on to the next.

 _"Remember, Gryffindor only." Nate reminded them._

 _"Gryffindor."_

 _"Gryffindor."_

Natalia kept on her mask, not letting her emotions be shown as the sorting started.

"Jack Adams!" A nervous looking boy with dirty blonde hair sat on the stool and a tall, willowy blond teacher sat at a ratty looking black on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" The boy jumped off the stool smiling and walked over to a table filled with yellow.

"Rachel Bulstrode!" A short and skinny girl with pale skin and plain brown hair sat on the stool. Rachel was from a pureblood family the Nott's often visited. However, the children were stuck up brats and the triplets despised visiting.

"Slytherin!" No surprise there.

"Leann Coal!" A teacher called out.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lola Ever-Heart!"

"Hufflepuff!" The process went on, person after person kept going up, and being called to a table. Eventually the clapping died down and Natalia stared vacantly ahead.

"Lyra Malfoy!" Natalia returned her attention to the sorting hat as Lyra walked up the steps, her long white hair swishing behind her. There was a long pause before the hat decided. "Gryffindor!" Stunned silence filled the hall. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Natalia focused their task. One in Gryffindor, four more to go.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" This time whispers filled the hall. Twins? Scor easily walked up the stairs. He was used to stares. Natalia watched with dread as Scor waited for his answer. Finally a shout came. "Gryffindor!" More silence as Scor sat down next to Lyra. Natalia was up soon.

"Avery Moon!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Natalia Nott!" Natalia briskly climbed the stairs, her palms a bit damp. She let her robes billow behind her. She had to get Gryffindor. She sat down neatly on the stool and the hat was put on her head.

 _"So, a Nott. I was wondering when you would get here." The hat said in her mind, like her siblings did when they were having a telepathic conversation._

 _"Huh, a triplet. You guys are telepaths. Interesting. Well, what house do you want in?"_

 _"Gryffindor." Natalia replied without skipping a beat. She wasn't going because her father had ordered her to. It was because it seemed like the most fun. Hufflepuff wouldn't suit her, she wasn't cheerful. She wasn't selfish either to be in Slytherin and she didn't enjoy learning like a Ravenclaw. As if the hat could hear her thoughts, as it probably could, it agreed._

 _"Yes, you are right. You belong in Gryffindor, with you siblings." The hat paused before speaking aloud._ "Gryffindor!"

The hat was lifted off her head and she happily walked down to Scor and Lyra. They both grinned as she took a seat across from them, her blue hair still dripping from falling in.

 _"Come on guys, Gryffindor."_ She prayed for her siblings.

"Nathaniel Nott." A gasp escaped from the crowd as Nate confidently walked up the steps. She heard whispers around her. "Another set of twins?"

"No look, there is another blue haired girls still standing."

"This is weird."

"He is sooo hot." A girl sitting at the hufflepuff table sighed.

"He's a year younger!" Her friend replied.

"That doesn't matter when were fifth years." The first girl pointed out.

Nate sat on the stool and the hat barely touched his head before screaming "Gryffindor!" Nate gave a grim smile as he sat down next to her.

"I think you convinced the hat to let us all into Gryffindor." He told her quietly. She nodded in reply as the teacher called Nicolette. "Nicolette Nott!"

"They're triplets?" A voice asked surprised.

"The Nott's already have a pair of twins in the fifth year!"

"Do any of you read the paper?" A voice asked in disgust. "It wall over the front cover today. The Nott's have twins named Noel and Nolan in fifth year Gryffindor, triplets in first year who are mostly likely going to be Gryffindor names Nathaniel, Nicolette and Natalia and another pair of triplets that are ten, coming next year named Nika, Nick, and Nathan."

"Thats a lot of n's." Somebody pointed out as the sorting hat was put on Nicolette's head. Just as it did with Nate it screamed "Gryffindor!" the moment it touched the top of her head. As Nicolette happily skipped over Natalia let out the breath she had been holding. They were fine. They had their brooms and they were together.

 _"We get to keep our brooms!" Nicolette shrieked in their heads._

 _"We get to eat more food!" Nate shrieked in reply._

 _"Were aliiiiivvvvveee!" Natalia sang._

 _"When do you think try outs are?" Nate asked_ as Tara Ome was placed into Ravenclaw.

 _"I don't know. Do you think there is going to be three open chaser spots?" Nicoletta responded thoughtfully._

 _"I hope so because if on of you don't get on then I am not on the team." Natalia said._

 _"They are going to have two teams. Remember?" Nate told them._

 _"What?"_

 _"First years are going to have their own team for their house while the older kids play in the normal divisions. Something about learning 'teamwork'."_

 _"And how do you know this?" Natalia asked._

 _"Newspaper."_

 _"NOT FAIR!" Nicolette shrieked like she had earlier._

 _"CALM DOWN! YOU CAN READ THE BLOODY PAPER HERE!" Nate roared back._

A loud screaming filled their ears and Natalia shot back to the outside instead of her thoughts.

"Whats going on?" She asked Scor. He rolled his eyes. "Albus Potter got placed into Gryffindor. Big deal. We didn't get a very warm welcome."

Natalia watched a boy with coal black hair sit down next to the boy she had dueled on the train. Fantastic. If he was anything like the boy she had dueled she would be having the time of her life for the next seven years. She snorted and turned her attention back to her conversation.

 _"So, do you think we are going to have the same classes?"_

 _"Duh. Were in the same house." Nicolette responded._

 _"Are we going to help each other out with homework?" Nate asked._

 _"Of course. I get transfiguration and DADA." Natalia called._

 _"And I call charms and potions." Nicolette replied._

 _"So, that leaves me with History of Magic and what?" Nate asked._

 _"Herbology." Natalia and Nicolette replied at the same time._

 _"What about the practical tests?" Nate asked._

 _"We can all learn that, we gifted. Splitting is just for homework and written." Nicolette suggested._

 _"You two figure it out. We all know I can only talk quidditch." Natalia replied with a thin smile. It was known in her family that she could't make decisions but could decide anything quidditch related split second._

Roars erupted around them again. Natalia gave a exasperated sigh and turned around to the Malfoy's.

"What now?"

"I dunno know. We were talking." Lyra replied. Before Natalia could sigh again a girl with firetruck red hair sat down beside her.

"Hi! That's me their cheering about. I hate it though. Rose Weasley." The girl extended a hand for her to shake. Natalia took it out of shock. Before she could introduce herself the girl kept talking. "Your the Nott that hexed James on the train aren't you? Good job, he's a prat." Natalia blinked. "How can you tell me and Nicolette apart?"

"Oh, don't worry other's won't be able to. I am just super observant. For instance, you have a slightly wider stance and are more independent than your sister. You tend to stand with more hostility and you have a habit of gazing over the crowd for any danger every couple minutes. You also have a better poker face."

The triplets stared at her. "You are observant." Nate finally said. "Well, shall we watch the rest of the sorting?" The girl giggled and turned back to the sorting. No more were sorted into Gryffindor. When they had been talking some people had joined them, and they introduced themselves over dinner.

"I'm Bella Stryker." The fifth girl in gryffindor said. She had dark brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. Something about her made Natalia instantly like her. Maybe it was the feverish light behind those eyes, craving adventure or the way she made sure anybody she didn't like came near her. Bella wasn't the thinnest girl, but she wasn't fat. Instead she was clearly muscle. Her legs were well defined from running and she had rock solid abs. However, she had no arm muscle which Natalia found funny.

"What sport do you play?" She asked Bella.

"I'm a muggle born." She explained. "I play soccer, I was one of the best players for my age over in America. I can't wait to ride a broom!"

"America?" Rose echoed Natalia's thoughts.

"I was born here in England but my parents moved to California soon after I was born. I decided to come here instead of Llevermore."

"Thats… Interesting." Lyra supplied for them all. Bella shrugged. "It's just life for me I guess." Suddenly Nicolette's head snapped to the side and her fingernails dug into Natalia's skin. Gossip. Nicolette had a talent for finding it.

"Merlins pants." She breathed. Natalia followed her gaze. Noel and Nolan stood with their friends on one side of the table while Potter and a few others stood on the other side.

"I refuse Potter." Noel snarled.

"Just once? Go out with me?" Potter whined in response. Natalia stared. She had never seen Noel get so worked up. Natalia and Nika were the girls of the family with the most veela, and the biggest temper. Noel was the calmest, always had her cool. Even earlier on the train.

"Potter." Noel warned, her eyes beginning to turn gold. Natalia felt her eyes begin to burn as well. Shoot. This was not good.

"Your beautiful when your eyes turn gold." James sighed. Nolan whipped out his wand before gripping Noel's elbow. He growled something in her ear and Natalia felt the gold in her eyes vanish. All of the triplets visibly relaxed. It was hard to control the veela in them when it was a family member that got worked up.

"Must I hex you? I will gladly have the triplets do it. I can't bear to touch such filth."

"Why? Because your a pureblood?" One of James's friends taunted. Natalia instantly stood, her own wand shining brightly in her hand. "Actually, were half bloods." She called before walking down the row to stand by Noel.

"What?" James cried shocked.

"Dude. Were part veela. How the hell did you not know that?" Nolan growled in response. James desperately switched tactics. "Need a first year to defend you? Pity Nott."

Five wands were drawn and five spells were shot. All five of those spells hit their mark. All spells were jelly legs. Potter collapsed to the ground. Natalia smirked before walking back to her seat and sitting back down, triumph flooding through her.

"You know." Bella started. "I think you'll be a good roommate." Natalia grinned. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Week

nineteen years now, ever since the war.

Natalia glanced at Nicolette. She hoped it would be easy, and it was her subject too. Professor Brown waved his wand and the tests flew to everybody's desk. "You have the whole period, begin!"

Natalia looked down at her paper before writing her name at the top, her quill making the big, swooping letters and looked at the questions.

Name: Natalia Nott

Defense Against The Dark Arts - Test One - Dark Creatures

 _Write T for true and F for false in the space provided next to each question._

 _a.) _ There is a cure for werewolves._

 _b.) _ A werewolf transforms when a moon is waning._

 _c.) _ Anybody, magical or muggle, can become a werewolf._

She paused and wrote in her answers. F for a, F for b, T for c.

 _"Hey guys, its False, False and True right?" Nate asked._

 _"Thats what I have for the first section, a, b and c." Natalia replied._

 _"Same." Nicolette said._

Natalia went back to her test.

 _2.) How tall is a average gnome? Circle your choice._

 _a.) four ft. b.) 12''_

 _c.) 2 ft. d.) 56''_

She circled c and went on to the next question.

 _3.) What is a ghost? Define it._

 __._

She paused for a moment before writing.

 _3.) What is a ghost? Define it._

A ghost, once a wizard or witch, that decided to stay behind on earth, separated from his body. Ghosts can stay for various reasons. One example is Nearly Headless Nick of Gryffindor House. He chose to stay behind because he is scared of what lies beyond such as death. Another example here at Hogwarts is Moaning Myrtle who had no choice but to stay because she was involved in a Dark Wizard killing. A final example is Professor Binns, our History of Magic teacher. He died as a result of a staff room fire but wanted to stay behind and continue teaching History of Magic. Ghosts are made of a mist of their memories, an essence of their soul. They are not solid and you can walk through them.

She finished with a flourish. The rest of the test went by rather quickly. She checked answers with her siblings before turning it in. They made sure they all turned them in at different times to make sure he didn't suspect them of cheating. But then again, it wasn't common for twins or triplets to have telepathy, it just ran in their blood, being related to the Blacks. When the bell rang she gave a sigh of relief. She hated listening to the nervous silence of the classroom, quills scratching desperately as they tried to remember what they had learned. She walked out of the classroom, ready to ditch the uniform and get into work out clothes and go flying.

Only the first Friday and she already could barely being stuck in class all day.

"Come on!" Nate shouted as he ran past her, still shoving papers into his bag, Nicoletta right on his heels. Laughing Natalia chased them, her converse slapping against the stone. She bounded up the stairs to their dorm before flinging open the door and dumping her bag on the ground, unbuttoning her shirt with a hand. Nicoletta shut the door and start changing as well.

In no time they were out flying the ThunderBolt's, swooping through the sky as they passed the quaffle around.

"I bet you can't score on me Nat!" Nate challenged her as he took the keeper position out on pitch.

"You really wanna go?" She taunted before doing a quick feint to the right and chucking it through the hoop on the left. It just grazed his fingertips but still went in. He retrieved it and flew past her, and dove into a Wronskei feint. She dove down after him, hand stretched out like a seeker before leveling out just in time. She felt the swoosh of wind and knew Nicoletta had leveled out behind her. She speeded up, pushing the broom to it's max, her feet hitting the top of the long grass. Nate was coming in closer. Suddenly he pulled up and she turned to the left sharply, already angling up on him to steal the quaffle. With the wind against her face, her cloak fluttering in the wind, she felt invincible. She slowly gained on Nate as they zoomed across the field. Finally she was level with him. She shoved him hard right on his ticklish spot. He laughed and dropped the quaffle. She flew under and caught it, Nicoletta right beside her. Nicoletta gave her a hard shove before kicking one her feet out of its spot. Natalia attempted to do a barrel roll but fell off her broom.

The wind was on her face as she flipped so she would land on her feet. She kept rolling as the ground came in closer and closer. Suddenly the ground was close, ten feet, nine feet, eight feet. She centered herself and finished rolling and landed in a squat, her knees bent to absorb the shock.

"Nice landing Nat." Nicolette called up to her from up in the air. Natalia grinned. "Nice steal yourself Nic." She got back on her broom and flew up, unbuttoning her cloak as she went before dropping it out onto the grass. She was getting warm. The sun beat down on her pale skin, making her grin. How she loved to fly.

"Tuck your knee's in more on the barrel roll." Nate instructed her. "Like this." He demonstrated, spinning across the air. She attempted and hung on this time, even if it was sloppy and would never work in an actual game. She tried it a few more times before quitting. It would come in time. After they got bored of tossing the quaffle around they raced.

"I bet a slice of grass Nicolette is gonna win again." Nate joked. Natalia laughed as she took her place on the starting line.

"READY, SET, GO!" She called out before zooming off. She took a higher position above Nate and Nicolette so she wouldn't run into them. She flew through the hoops, completing one lap. They were doing ten. She rounded the corner, fighting gravity as she clung onto her broom, soaring through the air. The way the cold air bit into her skin, the chills racing down her spine. The twisting, the spinning, the pain, the blood, it was all worth it. She completed another lap, Nate a tiny bit ahead of her. She paced herself, her breath already coming in short, uneven, gasps. She knew Nicolette was even with her, she had to keep pushing herself. She rounded another corner. And another.

By her ninth and final lap she wasn't even breathing. It was one her many issues. Once she started pushing herself, she would forget to breathe.

She was on the final stretch. She bent down as far as she could go over her broom, cold air on her face, goggles etching lines into her face. She passed Nate and looked ahead. Nic was already at the finish line! With a laugh she dove down, cutting Nate off. He growled and followed her, twisting to avoid her. Not caring about the race anymore Natalia flew off the course and back onto the game pitch. She flew south towards the hoops and flew through them, Nate right on her heels.

With a cry Nicoletta threw a quaffle up into the air as high as she could before letting it drop. Natalia knew what it meant. She ducked into a Wronskei Feint. She fought gravity, trying to keep from falling off the broom. She sped up even more as she fought for footing. The quaffle was just ahead, 3, 2, 1, BAM! Natalia caught the quaffle with an audible smack as it hit her chest hard. Natalia leveled out just in time, her face mere centimeters from the ground. She flew back up into the air as Nicoletta cheered. "Yah Nat!"

Nate laughed. "Good catch Nat. You still can't do a barrel roll as good as me though!"

"I accept that challenge!" Natalia passed the quaffle to Nate before throwing her weight over. Just as she was about to come up she felt something hard hit her leg and she fell to the round. "Hey! That ain't fair!" She yelled up to Nate.

"Bludger hit!" He caroled. "Anything can happen in a game!" Before Natalia could shoot something back another voice spoke. "Well, now that we all know that Natalia is horrible at quidditch can you get off the pitch?"

Natalia sighed as she mounted her broom and flew back up into the air. Nate's eyes were bright with anger.

"And your talking?" Nicolette responded cooly.

"For your information I am the star seeker for Gryffindor and have won us the cup two years in a row." James Potter replied haughtily.

"Your realize how stupid that sounds right?" Nate told him, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Your just jealous. Now get off our field." One of Potter's friends said. Natalia glared at him. "No."

"I'll call Peeves." Potter threatened.

"I'll get Noel." Natalia watched with satisfaction as Potter paled before he tried to brush it off. "I only ask her to go out with me because she is the only girl in the year who hasn't."

"Awww thats cute. Little wee James is trying to live up to his namesakes!" Nicolette cooed. James turned bright red. Sadly, his friend saved him. "Well I guess you know nothing about expectations. Your grandparents death eaters and your parents shunned into disgrace. No wonder you take it out on people who have more than you."

"Well if we are disgraced than why do you chase Noel?" Nate countered. His hands were curled into tight fists, his knuckles white.

"I am a gallant hero. I am simply trying to save the girl from such a horrendous family." James replied as his face returned to its normal tan. Natalia snorted in disbelief. "No, your just an arrogant fool."

"Oi! James! Your gonna be late for your date!" Somebody called from the ground. All five of them turned to the person. Fred Weasley stood just outside the castle doors, dark brown hair rumpled every which way from running. James sighed before to the triplets. "Next time." He warned. "Any of Rose's friends are my enemy."

They fooled around for a bit more before heading back to the castle with wind blown hair and their brooms over their shoulders.

"Where were you guys?" Rose pounced on them the minute they walked into the common room. "They posted the dates for tryouts! First years are at eight am sharp tomorrow! We need to practice!"

"Um," Nate began sheepishly. "We hadn't heard. We have been on the pitch since class ended."

"Well thats great! What positions are you guys trying out for?" Rose answered, obviously excited. "I'm trying out for keeper like my dad." She added proudly.

"Were chasers." Nicolette told her as a group of boys walked down the staircase and stared at them. Natalia hated being a veela. And the age change at Hogwarts. You had to be thirteen to be a first years at Hogwarts now. They changed it after some student nearly killed himself with magic. They wanted to take safety precautions afterwards. Because of this all years were allowed at Hogsmeade now and Yule Ball was open to third year and up instead of fifth and up. The boys recovered themselves and kept walking as the painting opened up and another Weasley stepped in. They stopped and drooled again. Dominique Weasley and her brother Louis. Dominique had brown hair and blonde highlights with cool tones. She had light blue eyes and was tall and willowy. Like Dominique Louis was tall and had blue eyes but he had added muscle and blond hair.

"Rose! Did you hear yet?" Dominique, the quidditch captain demanded, her eyes showing signs of being gold, she was a veela. Without waiting for Rose to respond she rolled on like a steamroller. "Jackson and Blake are on academic suspension. They're all failing DADA and Transfiguration. Now we need two new chasers!" She noticed the triplets and gave them a quick nod of recognition. "None of the fourth years are suitable and Professor Mcgongall had given the okay for first years to try out."

Rose looked unbothered by the news and turned to the triplets. "You guys gonna try out?"

 _"Do you guys think we should?" Nate asked telepathy._

 _"I think we should. We would be a good asset to the team and I can bother James more." Natalia answered happily._

 _"You are incorrigible Nat." Nicolette told Natalia._

 _"Thanks!"_

 _"So thats a yes?" Nate questioned, steering them back onto the conversation._

 _"Mhmm."_

"Sure." Nate said aloud and shrugged. Dominique looked at them skeptically. "You guys think your up to play against seventh years?"

"Have you seen us play?" Natalia challenged. Louis looked at them and smirked. "They'll do. With them we will have the upper hand.

"You sure?" Dominique asked her brother.

"They're telepaths, James had a problem with them and I saw them play earlier. They're not bad." At the James remark Dominique brightened considerably. "James only has problems with those he see's as challenges. So they can't be too shabby." She turned to the triplets. "Be on the pitch for try outs by seven am sharp tomorrow. No slacking." With that she marched up the staircase to her dorm.

"Is she always that fast?" Nate asked aloud. Rose laughed. "Ya she is. She is a very busy person and stressed this year. She's trying to beat Victiore on her NEWTs."

"And then I have to beat Dominique." Louis said glumly while they all laughed.

"Tough luck man." Nate replied.

"Nic, Nat, come on! Lets get ready!" Rose cheered.

"For what?" Natalia and Nicolette answered at the same time before giggling. Rose rolled her eyes. "Honestly! I would think one of you would of found out what was happening tomorrow night!"

"Whats happening?" Nicolette asked earnestly.

"The back to school ball! Everybody gets to go!" Rose crowed while Natalia stumbled to regain her footing. "I''m not going." She answered imeaditily. She hated gatherings or balls or events. Anything she had to wear a dress.

"Yes you are!" Rose shrilled.

"No! I am going to be at quidditch try outs!" Natalia growled back. It least she had an excuse.

"Your going. Try outs are in the morning." Nicolette objected.

"They can take a while." She replied while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Nah, your definitely going." Louis smirked.

"Hey! Since when did you side with them?" Natalia turned her galore at him.

"Since I would rather keep my bollocks intact. You learn to fear the Weasley woman." Was Louis's simple reply. "Chow." He walked off.

Natalia turned to Nate. "Your going to agree with me? Please?" She pouted.

"Sorry Nat. Mum's newest orders are to be followed." Nate answered and pointed to the window where their parents owl was trying to get in. Sighing Natalia trudged open and ripped the letter from the owls beak. She gave it a quick once over. She had to attend. "Noooooo!" She wailed and tossed the letter to Nate as Rose and Nicolette quickly started chatting about what they were wearing.

"Sorry sis." Nate shrugged. "You know I hate this stuff too." He told her as Rose quickly pushed her up the stairs. Natalia gave in and grumbled, "and to hell I go."


End file.
